The mad old man and the big T tower
by Larc Milwil
Summary: When a large blue box appears in the titans tower what happens? No one knows! I'm literally making it up as i go along.


"Well I'm glad thats over," said Robin. The team walked into the main ops room wearily. The tower had been a lonely place ever since the united team broke up. True now the entire world had its own branch of teen titans, but besides jinx and KF, the team was back to its old size. It would be a lot easier if there were 24 people helping us thought robin. " Well mumbos back in prison, I didn't have to wear a tutu this time, and the hats gone for good. Who wants French toast," said cyborg. "eh not for me Ill just have tofu bacon." Said beast boy. Raven stifled a laugh and went over into a corner, and started to meditate, levitating slightly off the floor. Starfire nuzzled next to robin. Robin looked at star and smiled. Everyone was coping with the exhaustion they felt when a siren went off. Robin bolted off of the couch and ran to the console. It confirmed his worst fears. At the same moment Raven tensed up her face. " whats wrong?" beast boy asked. "Someone has got in the tower." Raven and robin said in unison. With that everyone bolted to attention and ran over to robin at the console. "Cyborg, have you got a location?" " Scanning for one now chi-" cyborg stopped. " Uh I know where it is, but I don't think we should go there," " why," asked beast boy. " its in Ravens room" said cyborg. Everyone turned to Raven. " OK I'm going to kill whoever got in. NOBODY goes in my room," yelled Raven. She flew down the corridor and down the stairs before she noticed that everyone else was staying in the main ops room. " come on, we got an intruder to capture," " uh yea but Raven its in your room and-" "SO?" Asked Raven " HELP ME GET IT OUT!" With that they were all running down the stars towards Ravens room. When they all got inside, they were greeted by something that looked out of place in Ravens room. In fact it looked out of place just about anywhere. A blue box was in the center of the room. It was about 10 feet tall, with the top 3 feet going into a step pyramid shape, capped with a blazing lamp at the top. at the base of the pyramid there were backlit signs on all sides proudly displaying POLICE Public Call BOX". all of the sides where the same 2 column of 4 recessed panels the top panels being window with white frames that were shining like a lighthouse. on the front it was different on the left panel there was a cross inside a circle on the other a sign with raised letters. Not that this mattered to Raven, all she was concerned with right now was getting this thing out of her room. Dark energy massed around her hands. " Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she fired. The energy flew out like a torrent of water towards the box. It hit it. The moment it hit Raven cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. "Raven!' beast boy shouted and ran to her side to catch her. When she didn't wake he laid her down on the floor and shifted into the shape of a lion. He ran to the box, amidst the protests of his friends, and began tearing at the doors. He scratched at them for a good minute, before realizing he wasn't doing any damage. In fact, he wanes even scratching the paint. "What the heck?" he said, reverting back to human form. He when back over to Raven all the while looking at the box. She opened her eyes. " beast boy..." She said weakly. "Raven! Are you ok? What happened? Why did you stop?" Raven replied I stopped," she looked up at the box, " because it asked me too." " so let me gat this strait," said cyborg very confused" a wood police box asked you to stop hurting it?" "yes," Raven said. " i don't find that very hard to believe," said robin. " Why not?" asked cyborg. Robin walked up towards the box, circling it. " because I can see no sign of entry, and theres not a scratch on the paint from where beast boy clawed the door." Suddenly the sound of a lock clicking made every snap their heads to the door. The two doors flew open. There was a man standing there. " OK what the HELL are you doing to my tardis?" With that beast boy leap forth as a lion and jumped through the pen doors, pinning the man to the floors beyond. " Ok dude," he said going back to human form, " what exactly...is...your...ROBIN!" Robin and ran inside,. When he got inside he was treated to a sight unlike any other. A room, larger than the main ops room was inside. It looked to be made out of copper and coral. in the center of the room was a 6 sided console, on top of a glass floor. a large glass column, framed by to wood planks ran up into acceding of concentric circles. Then whole place felt like it was holding repressed energy. It felt off to robin. " Cyborg, get raven and bring her in here. Star come in here to." "cyborg obliged, however starfire did not. "starfire come on,"said robin " beast boy has that man pinned to the floor, nothing can hurt you." starfire spoke up. " If i were in your place i would let that man getup. For that man has a name on my planet, which in your language the closes would be the angel of darkness." " OI!" the man said was debating thanking the ginger girl for praising him, or for being yet another race that decried his name. But yet another question filled his mind. " Whats a tamorianian doing on earth?" " like you would want to WHAT?" said robin completely dumbfounded that this man could tell that star was an alien. Robin decided that he wanted to know more. " beast boy escort our 'guest' into the ops room. Cyborg you carry the box there," he ordered. when the all got back to the main room, robin forced the man to the couch and for the first time got a good look at him. He looked like he was just a bit older than they were, however he was dressed like he had robbed his geography teacher. He wore a blue bow-tie, that was only a bit darker than the blue of his shirt. He wore a long green overcoat and black skinny jeans, rolled up. he wore a pair of old battered black boots. Robin felt a sort of empathy and hatred coming from this man, and decided it was time to start questioning. " For the first thing who are you?" robin asked. " Me? well my name is the doctor." " doctor...?" " just the doctor." "ok and what were you doing in our tower?" OOHH this is your tower? my apologies, see the tardis detecting what the internal scanners though was a second eye of harmony, so naturally in went careening out of control and threw me dow a hallway. Well it wasn't as much a hallway as it was an enclosed slide, and for the life of me i can't think why the tardis installed a timey whimey slide instead of a staircase, but anyhow I'm ram baling. so the tardis landed here, and while you were busy trying to hurt the poor dear i was trying to make my way up the stars to apologize for any trouble i had caused." Robin looked at 'the doctor' with a doubtful glint in his though of something. "Raven, are you strong enough to made contact? " well i can try" she replied. She waled over to this doctor man and shut her eyes. a small black raven exited her body, and so she was inside his mind. At first she just tensed up her face from the effort. "_this man has been trained" _she thought. When she finally burst through, she let out a scream. She had fought mad magicians, mad electricians and mad couch potatoes, but this man oh the sadness and terror he had faced. She fell to the floor. before she lost conciseness she saw everyone run forth, the doctor reaching her. he took her hand in his, and the last thing she felt before blacking out, was a smidgen of love.


End file.
